


Mind The Shop

by dragonshost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Gintoki and Katsura get roped into minding Hedoro's shop.





	Mind The Shop

Gintoki shot a suspicious glance at his long haired companion.  “And what would  _you_  be doing here, Zura?  Isn’t menial labor a little beneath a great terrorist such as you?”

His longtime friend hissed, “I’m not Zura!  It’s Katsura!”  Then he schooled his features into something more neutral.  “Any good resistance movement can’t lose track of its roots, Gintoki.  Even as the leader, there is no job too beneath me.”

“Hey, hey,” Gin grumbled.  “It sounds like you’re gunning for my job now.  Is that it?  Does Zura want to take over the odd job business and throw me out onto the street?  Good fucking riddance, honestly.”

“It’s Katsura!  And give you another reason to slack off?  Hardly.  You’d be the one pushing daisies if you were left alone.”

“Are you sure that’s not you?  You already have the ghost look down pat - just need a white triangle for your head.” 

There was a grunting sound behind them, and the pair froze.  Stiffly, they glanced back as a green giant placed an equally large flowerpot down in the display area.  “Thank you again, both of you, for helping out at the flower shop,” Hedoro rumbled.  “There is just so much re-potting that needs to be done today… so your minding the storefront is truly a blessing.”

“N-no problem!,” they stuttered in unison.

“Well… I shall be in the back if the both of you need anything.”

The second Hedoro was out of earshot, Gintoki turned to Katsura.  “What are you sweating so much for?  You perv.”

“I think you have me confused for a mirror,” Katsura countered.  “Might want to mop up the puddle under your feet before you slip and fall.”

Silence fell between them for several moments.

“You got roped into this against your will too, didn’t you.”

Gin let out a nervous laugh.  “Just couldn’t resist his smile, yo.”

“…Ah.”


End file.
